


Gwastrodi

by Moonloon (maryavatar)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryavatar/pseuds/Moonloon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A daily spanking is an excellent way to control a troublesome manservant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gwastrodi

**On the Governance of Household Servants  
By A Pendragon**

 **Chapter Nine – Gwastrodi 1**

 

A daily spanking is an excellent way to control a troublesome manservant. Delivered promptly after breakfasting, the discipline will refresh and invigorate both master and servant. There is nothing more appealing than the flushed cheeks of a soundly chastised serving boy – the upper reddened by exertion and the lower by the flat of a caring but firm hand.

I do not mean to say that a nobleman should routinely beat his servants – such activities often lead to a poisoned chalice or a poniard in the night – it is just that I have found, through careful application of hand to bared bottom, that this will take the starch right out of an insubordinate tongue (though it may apply that starch elsewhere).

For example (this incident took place last year some time, according to my journals):

Merlin was, once again, late in delivering my breakfast. Despite my daily instructions on how he might improve himself, he continued to be, at best, a mediocre manservant. I had not dismissed him from my service, as his bold manner amused me, and I was more than a little enchanted by the way he had squealed and wriggled when I asserted my _jus primae noctis_ 2.

(I admit – I had been surprised to have found him in need of deflowering, but it is my duty and honour to introduce such souls to the fleshly arts.)

On this morning, he had arrived bearing only cold toasted bread, butter and some worryingly soft cheese. On being ordered to the kitchens for some meat, he pouted and sulked like a boy half his age. The stocks having proved ineffective in the past, I decided on a punishment fitting his surly childish manner.

There was a brief argument over the dropping of breeches, resolved by the quick application of tongue to Merlin's mouth. Another argument ensued when it became apparent to Merlin that the dropping of breeches was not a prelude to a repeat of the First Night activities. Fortunately Merlin is a slender and uncoordinated boy, and was easily wrestled over my knee.

The first slap seemed uncommonly loud, and I almost put an end to the exercise then and there. Had Merlin continued his usual insulting blather, I probably would have pushed him off my knee and sent him to the stocks as usual. However, other than a soft gasp, he remained quiet and oddly compliant – just as a servant should be.

My hand on the pale skin of Merlin's left buttock had raised a lovely red mark, so I repeated the action on the right. My aim was a little off, so the two marks did not quite match. I decided that it would not do for Merlin to have lopsided pains when he sat down, so I applied myself to rendering each cheek's rosy glow a match in size, shape, position and depth of colour.

It took some time, and I confess that when I judged him complete, the entire expanse had been warmed. In my defence, I had never spanked anyone before, and was not experienced in aiming my blows for consistency. (I am now much more skilled at the disciplinary arts, having practised daily, and rigorously, to bring up a smooth and stinging chastisement on Merlin's rear.)

It was at this point I realised that as well as being quiet, compliant and well spanked, Merlin was also pressing a firm token of his regard into my thigh. I am a young man in my prime and could not help but be affected by such a display, so to relieve both our problems I bent Merlin over the end of my bed, anointed myself with the breakfast butter and spent an enjoyable twenty minutes buggering him into an incoherent state.

Merlin spent the rest of the day dazed and obedient, and I felt remarkably cheerful. I repeated the day's activities a week or so later when Merlin dropped my favourite goblet on the hearth, and found the effects to be same. The surly demeanour only returned when an injury prevented me from administering any discipline for several weeks.

I can only conclude that keeping a serving boy's arse well warmed is the key to a contented household.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Gwastrodi - Welsh, meaning 'discipline'. I was going to use Latin, but the Latin for discipline is 'castrensis'. Which has... uh... _unfortunate connotations._  
>  2 Jus primae noctis - Latin, meaning 'Right (or Law) of the First Night', ie: the right of a nobleman to take the virginity of those under his rule. _Slightly_ less clichéd than 'droit de seigneur'.


End file.
